


Vicetale: A undertale AU

by UltimateMage



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #AU, #Frisk, #asriel, #chara, #fantasy - Freeform, #sans - Freeform, #timeline, #undertale, #undertale au, #undertaleau, $ - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateMage/pseuds/UltimateMage
Summary: Frisk had just finished their pacifist run, and was just about to reset, however, as they reset, a strange figure took over, and messed with the coding of the game, when frisk finally managed to gain control again, they were shocked, the story....it was different. what happened? why? frisk will have to explore this familiar yet new world to undo whatever has happened. but can it be fixed? what things will await frisk?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! so welcome to my first project posted here
> 
> my writing may not be the best, and im still new to formatting on this here site, but i hope to improve over the course of this au and story!
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read!
> 
> edit: fixed some of the pronoun issues, this was originally made late at night and considering frisk has been seen as many different genders, i kinda mixed them up a few times XD

It seemed like nothing could go wrong.

Everyone was on the surface,

Everyone was happy

Right?

These were the thoughts racing through Frisk's head, who had just completed another pacifist run. There, they stood at the top of Mount Ebott again, the sunset blaring on their eyes and skin. they glanced to their left and right, seeing familiar faces, and bones of course as well. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Asgore... however, this wasn't the first time they were in this exact scenario.

Frisk had reset many times already, and they could start to see the tired look on Sans' face, who could tell when they reset.

Seeing Sans like this made them realize the truth. It made them realize they had to do something to stop them from being forced into the same situation over and over and over again.

And they had found a way.

But sadly, it didn't include Frisk.

For this world that they live in, it's simply a game, with coding, programming, everything.

But Frisk had found a way to cheat the system - to let Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, everybody to have their happy endings. However, it would include sacrificing herself at the end - when she is represented with a choice to quit the game, or to reset. If the game is quit and not touched after the ending, the monsters are able to live their life on the surface until the game is reset. However, with Frisk, it's different. their left to float in blackness, a void, for they were not coded to be on the surface. But it's a sacrifice they were willing to make for their friends to be happy. they decided to tell Sans before they went through with their plan so they didn't keep Sans on edge. they waited for the perfect moment,

"well, somebody has to go keep up with papyrus" sans laughs, going in the opposite direction of where papyrus was going,

frisk then quickly followed Sans back into the underground castle. Sans quickly notices, turning around to see Frisk before them.

"K-kid, what are yo-"

But before Sans could finish his baffled sentence, Frisk signed, shifting their fingers around as they did the talking. they were mute after all, always had been since the very first time they had fallen down.

"Sans, I have something to tell you," they start, followed by a short pause. "I know how to get almost everyone on the surface, permanently, no resets, no nothing." she continues.

Sans looked at Frisk, eyes lighting up with joy. "R-really? That's great! This is big! I- We can finally al-" He trailed off, recalling their sentence again.

"..Wait, what do you mean by almost everyone?" Sans asked, the light instantly fading. He didn't like this one bit since there was always some sort of catch.

Frisk began to sign again. "Well, by almost everyone, I mean everyone but me. I already told you before what happens when I don't reset, right? Well, I found out, as long as I'm not there, and as long as I don't touch anything, there's no need for a reset at all. So you all can stay on the surface, happy. But, it doesn't matter if I'm there or not, I'm sure you all can be happy without me," yjru said with a reassured, yet sad smile. But, nothing could hide how much they were going to miss everybody. Their faces, smiles, joyous laughter and moments. they suddenly sighed, a look of sadness and loneliness spread across their face, when out of the blue, she felt a cold, but a fuzzy embrace. Sans enveloped and cradled Frisk in his arms gently, something that had never happened before...

Frisk was surprised at the hug, looking up at Sans and feeling the tears threatening to spill from their eyes. "..." They stood in his arms in silence, slowly hugging the skeleton tightly. Besides Toriel, Sans was the first person they met since they fell to the Underground. they liked him as a friend, enjoying his stupid puns and whatnot.

And they were going to miss all that once she was gone from this game.

"Frisk..You don't have to do this.." Sans mumbles, squeezing her a bit tighter. "We're all gonna miss you if you're a goner." He said, attempting to lighten the mood. The girl laughs silently as tears spill from her eyes. She held her face against his jacket-covered shoulder, crying her heart out.

I don't want to leave..

She says in her head, clutching onto Sans' jacket as the skeleton stood there silently and cradling the crying frisk. a part of him didn't want them to leave either, but he understood that they just wanted to make their friends happy- no, her family.

Sans seeing his brother finally on the surface and happy was also a nice thought, however, he felt guilty at the price his brother's happiness came with.

Frisk slowly let go of Sans, wiping the last of their tears with their sleeve, Sans started to speak again "..Are you sure about this, Frisk?" he asks Frisk, who then signed back. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Sans sighed once more, before taking his right arm out of his hoodie, revealing a hot...cat? Dog? Who knows.. Sans then hands Frisk the hot whatever. Frisks made an attempt to take it but Sans retracted it back. "Be careful it's hot too."

"Too?" Frisk signed.

Sans placed his hand on their shoulder and made a sizzling noise.

Frisk couldn't help but silently burst out laughing, giving Sans one last hug before triggering the end sequence.

And so Frisk now was left in the void, all to themself, but in this void of the lonely, something was not right, their eyes dashed around, but all that could be seen is darkness, and a light- wait, a light?

Frisk eyes the light curiously, squinting in confusion as they find themself going toward the light. However, as they got closer, the light suddenly became redder, and only continued getting darker and darker. As a figure started to form from the light, Frisk began to have a very iffy feeling about the situation. The figure began to take the shape of a human, a human who looked much like frisk themself, but there was still something..odd about the figure..

Then, the two humans looked at each other, eye to eye.

"Well hello there, Frisk.. what, you don't remember me?" The other human asks, glaring at Frisk as if they were some sort of disgusting being.

Frisk looks at them, shaking their head as they tremble of fear. The other scoffed, looking away for a brief moment before shoving frisk onto the non-existent ground and placing their foot on their chest.

"Are you sure you don't remember me, little one?" They asked again, leaning down close to Frisk, who dug their fingernails on their ankle.

Frisk looked up at the human, trying to figure out their identity.

She started to recognize the human, seeing her around but as a faintly transparent "ghost." After every ending, she remembers seeing their face staring at them, red eyes glowing with hatred.

"Well?" They asked once again. Frisk hesitantly nods, fingernails digging into the human's skin. "Then what's my name?" The human asks yet again, now more aggressive.

"You know what, it doesn't matter." They scoff, finally letting Frisk go from under their foot.

Frisk gasped for air, crawling away from the human.

"I'm Chara, and you may think you've done a noble cause to not reset anymore, and you think you've saved everyone. But, aren't you forgetting someone?" they asked, looking at Frisk like they expect them to know the answer

Frisk pondered for a minute, wondering who it could be.

And then they remembered.

Asriel.

"I-I tried to help him-" they started to sign, but before they could finish, Chara interrupts them.

"Tried? Bullshit, you never tried to save him, why didn't you? You didn't save him. Heh.. and people call me the selfish of the two." Chara bickered.

Frisk wish she could just scream at Chara. "I did try t-to save him!" Frisk signs, their fingers moving furiously. they stared at Chara with anger but before they knew it, Chara's hand grabbed onto the collar of Frisk's shirt.

"Lies! Those are just bunch of bullshit and lies!" Chara yelled at Frisk before throwing them down onto the ground. Frisk silently groans as they turned to look at Chara and their stare.

"I'm going to give Asriel the happy ending he deserves, and no one will stop me from doing so!" She yells, her voice booming in the silence of the void.

She then pulls up something that looked similar to a computer screen, showing a flock of coding, files, and more. Chara then started editing one, and looked over to reach the reset button.

Frisk jumped up and tried to stop Chara from doing anything to ruin the ending the monsters deserved. Everything they had said to Sans was now meaningless as Chara manages to press the reset button just before frisk had tackled her.

Everything was black once more

Until the story of the humans and monsters began playing once more.

Frisk was used to this part, when suddenly, things began to change... the story took different turns, and different events

When they next woke up, they were in the same flower bed they usually started on, but the flowers were different. They were wilted yellow flowers. they looked around, shocked to see the entire place in ruins.

As they were getting used to her surroundings, a large figure approached them. He had long white ears, and a small smile on his face

"Howdy! Uh, I saw you fell down, but don't worry! You're safe now. I'm Asriel." the monster said, extending his hand to the small child. Frisk looks up at the monster, then his hand. Before they knew it, they found themselves accepting the extended hand of Asriel.

And this is where this new story had begun.


	2. chapter 2: beginning the journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frisk is led by this new version of asriel to a familiar place, HOME. but they know they cant stay there forever, will they be able to convince asriel to let them go without having to FIGHT him?

Asriel....?

oh no.

no no no no no no no

this couldn't be happening, Frisk couldn't believe it

Chara had actually done it.

They had changed the coding of the game and changed their fate.

this couldn't have ended well.

Frisk tugs on the tall goats robe, signaling him to look at them, and that he did, they then began to sign.

"where are we?" they sign, but all they had gotten was a puzzled look from the older Asriel.

"haha, your a odd one, aren't you? are you trying to say something? he asked,

crap.

it made sense, after all, nobody knew what sign language was until frisk came down for the first time, but she taught them a few words to be able to at least understand her, they managed to find a stick, and start writing in the loose dirt, they eventually managed to spell out "where am i" in letters, helping Asriel understand.

"oh! you cant speak, I see, well, were in what once was called the RUINS, not much of it left however" Asriel explains, looking up above at the tattered ruins with a sigh, frisk meanwhile was still trying to wrap their head around the whole thing, what had Chara done? what were things like now? why was Asriel still alive? he looked.... older.

as Frisk followed Asriel through the ruins, they noticed that the ruins here was much different then the one she had known previously, no friendly monsters hanging about, the traps almost seemed to be even more deadly then before, and gloom filled the atmosphere from one room to the next, Frisk was left deep in thought, when suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted by Asriel,

"i must warn you, you mustn't go beyond this place, everyone beyond here will likely..try and kill you, the underground isn't as what it once was, when me and my sibling, CHARA, took over, but then chara made some bad decisions..." the white goat sighs.

so Chara and Asriel had taken Asgore and Toriels place, does that mean Asgore and Toriel are...

dead?....

that would explain why Asriel looks much older.

"but its okay! i have a place where you and i can stay for a while until this whole thing is done! come with me" Asriel mentions excitedly, Frisk and Asriel walk through the ruins bit by bit, until they reached HOME.

"here it is! HOME." Asriel says gingerly, opening the door and letting Frisk inside, the house didn't change much, still comfy and welcoming, with 3 rooms, one of them closed off, a kitchen and a living room, and of course the stairs leading down to the rest of the ruins.

"so! what do you want to do first? we can play outside, bake, have a nap, i can read you stories, oh this'll be fun!" Asriel Exclaims, searching through the old books left on the shelf from his mothers days in the ruins, however, Frisk had seen a similar scenario before, if they were to stop Chara, shed have to go out of the home, bur Asriel wasn't going to be happy about it.

she spent a few hours playing along while trying to figure out how she was going to convince him to let her go,

after a while of not having anything come to her, she decided to wait a night, she was pretty tired after all, she walked into the small room meant for her and began to drift off to sleep.

the next day, she woke up to find Asriel setting up a small table for her, "oh! good morning!" he greets, "I figured you must be bored, and Chara used to love to draw, so i thought it might be the same for you!" he smiles,

that's when it hit her.

Frisk began grabbing the paper and pencil given to her, and began writing on the paper as best she could.

"oh? what are you writing this time?" he asks, but his smile soon faded at the words he knew he'd see eventually

"I want to go home."


End file.
